The invention relates to a wiper blade.
A generic wiper blade is known from the German patent application DE 10 2004 051 466 A1. Said wiper blade comprises a wiper strip which is made from an elastomer material and which rests with a wiper lip against a window pane of a motor vehicle. In order to enable the wiper strip to follow the curvature of the vehicle's window pane, two band-shaped spring rails which extend next to each other in a parallel manner and which are bent concavely toward a wiper lip are inserted as support elements in lateral longitudinal grooves of the wiper strip. Said spring rails protrude laterally out of the longitudinal grooves and are held together and attached to each other at the ends thereof by end caps. The end caps have respectively two guide profiles on the longitudinal sides thereof, said guide profiles extending parallel to the longitudinal direction of the wiper strip and comprising guide surfaces and webs. The guide surfaces guide the end caps along the portions of the spring rails that protrude out of the longitudinal grooves.
Each end cap comprises at least one spring tongue that is integrally formed thereon and extends substantially parallel to the upper side of the head strip. The spring tongue comprises a locking lug on the side thereof oriented towards the head strip. Said locking lug is of wedge-shaped design and increases in the height thereof towards the end of the wiper blade; thus facilitating the assembly of the end cap. When the spring tongue executes a pivotal motion, the flank of the wedge-shaped locking lug that faces the end becomes increasingly erect; and therefore the end cap is secured against detaching from the wiper strip. In order that the locking lug cannot accidently release, a locking bolt is provided which is guided in a recess of the end cap and presses the spring tongue against the head strip of the wiper strip and blocks the same in the locking position.
In addition to the locking lug, the spring tongue can comprise two latching pins which are disposed laterally and symmetrically with respect to the locking lug. In the assembled state, said latching pins engage in latching holes which are disposed in the end region of the spring rails and serve as an additional guide. Whereas the latching pins are cylindrically designed, the latching holes are configured as slotted holes so that the spring rails have limited play in the longitudinal direction. In addition, the latching pins determine the distance of the spring rails from one another. In so doing, the web of the wiper strip has sufficient clearance between the spring rails for reliable functionality.